Touch
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Sometimes touch is good, sometimes bad. Garcia enlists aid from Morgan in solving a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, you know who I would put together. :D Hang in there; this is going to be a fun ride._

Derek was driving the Suburban away from the last stop that he had today. He was grateful to be done with the case. They caught the unsub, case closed. He was exhausted; three days straight working, flying, wracking his brain did that to him. He needed a shower, he needed a good meal, and maybe some company later. And rest, of course.

Problem with that was he never slept very well. He had been having nightmares again, coming closer and closer together. It was driving him crazy. He thought maybe the stress of being the boss now was catching up to him. He thought of maybe calling Tamara and spending some time with her, but he didn't know if he wanted to work that hard. She was his girlfriend now, but on a more casual basis, and a little high maintenance.

Then he thought of Garcia.

He could always crash at her place, no questions asked. She seemed to know when the week was bad and he just needed to chill. They didn't even have to talk much; they'd watch old TV, eat popcorn and rest. The nightmares would stay at bay when he was sleeping on her couch. Once, long ago on a particular night that was really horrible, she actually had him lay in bed with her while she held him. The soft warmth of his angel girl soothed him enough that he slept the entire night. That was unprecedented in his book.

Of course, he hadn't done that in quite a while. Being the boss and having a girlfriend quelled certain parts of their friendship. She didn't flirt as much with him, and she didn't invite him over as much. He still dropped by on his own accord, but it was much less frequent.

The ring of his cell interrupted his thought pattern. _Garcia, P. _"Yeah, Baby Girl, what's up?" he answered, feeling very pleased that she called.

"Derek," she said, her voice pleading. "I need your help. I didn't know who else to ask. I originally thought maybe Reid, but that would just look too fake."

"Whoa, baby. Pump your brakes, slow down and tell me what's happening?"

"Derek, I dumped Kevin, but he doesn't think that I mean it," she said. "He keeps asking for me to go out with him still, and to give him another chance."

"The guy's pathetic, Garcia," he said with disgust. "You did the right thing. Follow your gut."

"Yes, but I want it to stick this time He's getting kind of stalker-y and I don't like it," she said determinedly.

"What do you mean, stalker-y?" he asked, worry beginning to set in.

"Don't worry, just a little obsessed, " she said. "I know what would do it. If he thought I was going out with another guy, he'd leave me alone. He'd be afraid of consequences. That's why I am begging you. I know you have Tamara, but I didn't know who else to ask.

She let out a big breath and said, "Wait! I did ask Reid, who agreed to help, but we just had no chemistry, and well… with all our flirting, everyone's always said we have tremendous chemistry."

"That we do, Baby Girl," he laughed with a big smile on his face. It was such a highlight of his days, all that flirting. Then he thought about what she said again. "Did you say you asked Reid first?"

"Derek, I was desperate!" she said, cut off by his laughing.

"Sorry, princess, but it was just funny, imagining you calling Reid 'Hot Stuff!'" he hooted.

She wasn't laughing. "This is serious, Derek. Besides, you're taken now, so I can call whomever I want 'Hot Stuff.'"

He stopped laughing. For some reason, that kind of bugged him. He didn't call Tamara "baby girl." She was his one and only "baby girl." He didn't realize that he was quiet until she said his name again.

"Yeah, baby girl. You know I'll always be there for you," he meant it with his whole heart. He loved her, she knew that. Their relationship was very special to him. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to seduce me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: Had to throw this out there before work, especially with "Minds" on tonight! Thanks for the reviews; I promise to personally respond when I get a chance. They keeps me happily typing away…_

Derek was at her apartment in a few minutes after she dropped that bombshell. Pretending to be a boyfriend and actually putting the make on your friend was a big difference. He'd flirted with her in the past, but it was just a game between the two of them. They tried to make each other blush and she usually won. This was going to be awkward, to say the least.

Actually, when he thought about it, it probably wasn't going to be too bad. They were so comfortable around each other, and he had held her in his arms so many times before. The difference would be they acted on impulses. He had to admit to himself that there were moments when he held her that he could have done more- at least his body was thinking that many times. It was their friendship that held him back; he didn't want to ruin that.

Derek also thought that he should get some sort of reimbursement for doing all this. Not monetary; the FBI paid him well. He would let her know. Maybe she could make her good "Aunt Penelope" cookies or something for him? He could use some home cooking. Or maybe a neck massage, he was so tense lately, and Pen gave a great rub down. He had a lot of thinking to do!

He walked up to her door and let himself in. She was already dressed in her going out clothes, a tight little black pencil skirt and a flowing hot pink top with a v neck. She had silver chains that rested in the valley of her cleavage. All else as undone;she had rollers in her hair and no makeup on yet.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, running up and throwing her arms around his neck and plastering his cheek with a kiss. "You don't know how much this means to me. You're the greatest."

"No big deal, baby," he said, smiling at her. "But we should have some ground rules."

"Of course," she said, big eyes looking intently at him. "Whatever you say. You're the expert in this arena."

Derek almost laughed. An expert in seduction? Okay, he'd take it. "Just follow what I do and say. I am going to touch you, a lot, in a whole lot of places. No blushing," he said, watching her cheeks turn pink. "Your lover touches you and you don't blush. You welcome it."

"Yes, I know," she said. _Maybe I should have kept Reid! _She thought. _Much safer_.

"I don't want you to be shocked by anything we do out there. I am going to make this the best I can, Baby Girl," he said, giving her half a grin.

"So you don't ever have to do it again, I know," she quickly rushed out. "And I won't say a word to anyone, so your secret is safe. Tamara will never know."

For some reason, that bothered him. He didn't want to talk about that, not now. "You let me worry about Tamara, baby. We're taking care of you. You have enough to think about tonight," he smiled at her gently.

A thought hit him. "You are going to have to be effortless. If you look like you're trying to hard, he'll know. Come here. Let's practice one thing, get used to this, then I'll use your shower, and we can go."

She walked closer to him, and he grabbed her by her hands, and placed one hand on his neck, the other on his chest. He put both hands behind her on her bottom and pulled her flush against him. He put a knee between her legs, and pulled her even closer. "No blushing, " he said, leaning forward to kiss her neck. "Relax."

Relax? He had to be joking! Penelope's heart was beating triple time. She felt goose bumps running down her arms and back as he nuzzled her neck. She started to feel a delicious tightening in her tummy that curled her toes, and her head felt heavy as it dipped back languorously. It was hard to keep her eyes open, the way he was kissing, licking, nibbling her neck and earlobe. She felt him work his lips across her cheek to settle gently across her mouth once, twice. Little busses that made her ache for more. Then his lips settled on hers, and it all went dark.

His hands had moved slowly up from her round bottom to her waist, and then to cup her face as he played with her lips. Soft, sweet lips that he couldn't get enough of. She tasted like wine and honey, and she smelled like exotic fruit. Lush, ripe, like her pure essence. She sighed and he took advantage of that, sliding his tongue between her lips to taste at what was there. She just gave and gave to him; it was as if he could see her soul in the kiss. He could drown in her.

He could feel where her body touched his, and it was hot. He wasn't the only one feeling this kiss. She was moaning, opening wider for more of him, pressing closer to his chest and thigh. Then he remembered their purpose. This was not so he got to screw his best friend. He was supposed to be helping her. He was a player. He'd seduced dozens of women in his life, Penelope should be no different.

Then why did her kiss just register on the Richter scale? He groaned and broke the kiss, before he did something really stupid. He gave himself a minute to calm his nerves and regain his voice. "That'll do. We'll convince him," he said when he was feeling less tense.

Penelope was slumped against his chest originally after the kiss. With those words, she was stood straight up and broke all contact with him. "Yes. Thanks. I appreciate.. Oh hell!" she blushed deep red. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to unsuccessfully cover the fact that she was aroused. She grinned sheepishly. "It's been awhile."

"No blushing," he reminded her again, shooting her a half grin. "And it's only natural to feel something when we kiss, just ignore it." He left the room for the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: Holy cats, reviewers! You made my night. Not as much as Derek is making Penelope's night… but pretty close! :D A little more set up, then back to some fun stuff!_

Penelope knew she made the mistake of a lifetime. She had always had a crush on Derek. She even fell in love with him after she was shot. She just knew that she would never even show up in the realm of possibilities for being a partner for him. So, she continued to have her fun in other ways with him, always dreaming, but knowing that the dreams were not going to come true.

_Actually, one did_, she thought as her hand touched her lips. My God, did that man know how to kiss! She had never been kissed like that by anyone in her entire life. He kissed with his whole body. She couldn't form a coherent thought when he kissed her. She went into total oblivion and utter surrender. She had to cling to him, he was the only thing real in the kiss-induced world he created.

She had an ugly thought: Was it like that for everyone he kissed? He didn't seem as affected as she was….

She started to panic a little bit. How was she going to keep it straight tonight? He was doing a job; she was becoming a bowl of mush. And he had to have known how turned on she was. He said "no blushing," but it was hard to think that when you were just riding your best friend's thigh! She was going to have to find something to think about to keep herself sane during this.

Yep, this was a big truckin' mess, and she caused it herself by enlisting the man of her dreams.

Derek was glad to have the bathroom for awhile before he came out dressed and ready to party with his baby girl. He must have been really overtired to let down his guard that much with Garcia._ Ignore it, indeed,_ he quipped. However, after a relaxing, rather cold shower, he was alert now and ready to do the job.

She was waiting for him, her makeup on and her hair done. She had beautiful golden curls. He always loved her hair; it was soft and shiny, like a halo. "Woman, you look gorgeous," he said, dropping a kiss on her lips. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. "Let's go, beautiful."

"Derek," she said, pulling a little bit away from him. "You don't have to pretend or say things until we're there."

He didn't say a word. Did she think he was being insincere? He never lied to his baby girl; she knew that. She should know better. It chafed him. He pulled open her door and helped her get in. Before she could shut the door, he leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "I wouldn't say things unless they were true, baby girl."

Her heart started to thud in her chest, so loudly that he had to have been able to hear it. _God, stupid, stupid heart! Get over it! You are never going to have him. _She watched him climb in and buckle his seatbelt. Her stomach clenched. It was going to be a long night. Maybe dating ol' stalker Kevin wasn't so bad after all…and she could chicken out!

"Remember, follow my lead. I promise to keep you safe," he grinned at her and winked. "After all, I do have protection."

The double entendre hit, and she burst out laughing. It was a good tension release. "Ah, but did you bring enough, tiger?"

"Enough for all night long, momma," he said with a half grin. The both of them continued to flirt all the way to the bar.

"There's Kevin's truck," Garcia said, pointing out the pickup in the lot. She took a deep breath. This was for the best. She didn't tell Derek about all the letters that Kevin sent her. Some were very scary, very possessive. She didn't want to get his profiler brain going on that. Kevin was a nice guy, really. He just was confused. He didn't need to be treated like an unsub. This will help, she thought.

If she can just carry it off without making a fool of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_AN: Ooh, Criminal Minds was __good__. Lacking Garcia/Morgan flirting, but good. The next episode, 100, looks even better! Go Hotch! Just had to say that! :D_

_Alright, back to the story_

The music from the club was pulsating out onto the parking lot. Derek looked over at her, "You ready, baby girl?"

"Just a little nervous," she said, smiling back at him.

"Don't be," he said, kissing her forehead. "You got me right there. I'm going to be your second skin tonight. It'll work; you'll be free and we get to have a helluva lot of fun tonight."

Derek guided her into the club, his hand protectively placed on the small of her back. He tossed their coats to the coat check, and walked her to a table. He didn't notice the throngs of women that took notice when he walked by. The dance floor was packed with lots of couples, swaying to the music. He did a quick scope and came up negative for Lynch. "No sign," he said. He signaled to a waitress and ordered a couple of drinks for them.

Penelope gratefully accepted the fruity thing with the umbrella that Derek ordered for her. It was nice that he knew her so well. She smiled at him, but it faded when she noticed so many women just staring at them. He was exceptionally beautiful, tight jeans, fitted soft Henley shirt. She couldn't blame the other ladies; she would've looked too. Her confidence faded a bit more; she didn't belong with him.

She was so nervous, her hands were clenched and her lips pursed. He needed to put an end to that, right now. "Nope, baby girl," he said, smiling a sexy half smile at her. "We don't worry, and sure as hell don't over think. We do this thing, and we do it right." He grabbed a couple of shots tubes from a shot girl, handed her one and smiled. "To a night neither of us will ever forget."

"It's all pretend, Derek," she said, shaking her head at him. She downed the fruity drink. "I'm not sure I can convince _anyone_ that you're with me. I'm not that good of an actress."

"You forget who you're acting with, baby girl," he said, downing his and pulling her closer to him. "Come on. Let's dance."

"But I don't know how to dance to this kind of music," she said. She was pouting, and she knew it. She was also avoiding getting too close to him, protecting her heart from being skewered. _This was an absolutely horrible idea,_ she kept thinking.

"Awww," he said with a pout himself, making her smile in spite of herself, as he drew her up to her feet. "Good thing I'm an expert." When they reached the dance floor, he pulled her so she was off balance and practically crashed into his chest. She was absolutely plastered against him, no room to move an inch.

"The only step to perfecting this kind of dance?" he said, smiling down into her eyes, his hands roaming down to hold her rounded bottom. "Move your body so close to mine that it knows what to do before your pretty head does."

Within seconds, it became difficult to think. He was overcoming her, completely taking charge of her mind and her body. It was damn unfair to be so attracted to someone. The man had to be polarized, she felt so charged next to him. It was inevitable, but she tried to fight it. She took a deep breath, and was pulled under anyway.

Maybe it was the warmth of the booze she drank, maybe it was the stesss of the day. She decided to give up fighting and just enjoy what she could. Tomorrow would be another day, and she could face what this did to her friendship.

He was right, it was easy to dance with him. He was all sex on the dance floor, smooth strokes on her body, rhythmic pulsing to the music. He was also right when he said he would touch her everywhere. His thigh worked its way between hers again. She sighed and melted against him, the way her body longed to be. Her pulse was thrumming.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Her eyes shot up to his. She expected to see a glint of humor that was so Morgan, but it was completely lacking. His gaze was hot, and very fierce. Her mouth went dry and she looked away. He pulled her even closer, if that was even possible. When she turned to face him again, he captured her lips with his.

The force of his desire hit him like a sledgehammer. Somewhere in the middle of everything, he forgot his objective. He couldn't be that close to her without wanting. There was nothing to prove anymore; he was just done waiting for that earlier kiss to be repeated. There was no Lynch, no worries, just the hot, wet warmth of her mouth and the heavy press of her breasts against his chest. He needed to feel her, to eradicate his thoughts and lose himself in her. His hands came up to cup her face, to take the kiss even deeper. He was never going to get enough of her touch.

The crowd leaving the dance floor bumped into him. The band was taking a break, and they were still standing there. He broke the kiss apart gently. He rested his forehead against hers, their bodies still flush, drawing in air and trying to control himself. Nothing was as natural as holding Penelope, unlike holding any other woman. He gave her another quick kiss and smiled down at her.

She was breathing heavily, looking at him with dark eyes. There was no hiding it how much she wanted him. She was rather mortified, until she felt the pressure of his hips against hers. She let it register, his arousal and her own, and her eyes grew.

"Way to ignore it?" He had a mocking half grin. She laughed, and he kissed her again, because he had to.

She smiled at him, her heart so far gone now there was no chance to retrieve it. He deserved an award for going so far above and beyond in the name of friendship. She needed a minute to gather her thoughts. "I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be back soon."

"I'll get us something to drink."

She weaved her way through the traffic to the bathroom. It was so warm in the club that one of the doors were open. She looked out into the night, enjoying the cool breeze on her overheated skin when a hand reached from the darkness and yanked her outside.

A hand was clamped over her mouth and she felt something touch her in the small of her back; the unmistakable sharpness of the blade of a knife. "You little whore!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_AN: I am so glad you guys are liking this, and I am very humbled and appreciative of the reviews. I promise to write back soon; I got to get this chapter out first. It's like being in labor a bit-- when it comes, it's coming and nothin' is gonna stop it. :D_

Sitting back at the table, Derek glanced at his watch. She was in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes now. He knew there was a line, but that seemed kind of excessive. He grinned to himself. She was worth the wait.

But when twenty minutes, then twenty-five rolled by, he knew something was wrong. He left everything at the table, and wandered over to the bathroom line. A tall redhead was checking him out; he was glad for her attention, although not in the way she wanted it. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Whatever you want, I am ready for it," the woman purred.

He smiled his trademark grin over at her; honey got more information than vinegar. "Maybe another time. Can you tell me if a blonde about so high went into that bathroom?"

"Are you talking about the girl that was all over you earlier?" the woman said. "Well, honey, no need to worry about her. She left with some other guy out the back door here. They were awfully close to each other." She ran her eyes up and down Derek's body. "Funny that a girl that looked like that would throw over a guy that looked like you."

"What did the guy look like?"

"Brown hair, glasses, nerdy," she leaned forward. "Not in our league, just like her."

Derek's stomach went cold with dread. _Lynch_. "She's worth one hundred of you." He left the redhead standing there, gasping with outrage.

Outside, he flipped open his phone and tried to call Penelope. No answer. "Come on, baby girl. Pick up!" While the phone rang endlessly, he trotted across the parking lot to the Suburban and jumped in.

He dialed the next number quickly, as sped away towards Penelope's apartment. "Hotch, it's Morgan. Something's happened to Garcia."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Penelope woke to hearing a man repeating those two words like a litany. She was facedown on someone's couch, trussed like a Christmas goose. Her head ached, and her mouth was very dry. She tried to move her hands, but what felt like zip ties were holding them behind her back. She had little circulation in her feet.

What the hell happened? She was having a hard time putting everything together. _Think, Penelope, think!_ She said, pushing her thoughts.

Then it sunk in, hitting back with the force of a shot. Kevin had pulled her outside, and put a knife to her back. "You whore!" he said, snarling in her ear. He had his body plastered to her, his one arm around her neck, the other holding a very sharp knife at her back. She could feel his erection pushing against her bottom, he was holding her so close. Pure, icy, unadulterated fear hit her. Sexually driven unsubs tended to be the most violent.

_I should've told Morgan about the letters_, she thought. She just never thought nerdy little Kevin would have acted on them!

"Kevin, put the knife down before you hurt someone," she said, trying to reason with him. Was she supposed to try and reason with him? God, she couldn't frame coherent thoughts, she was so afraid.

He pushed the knife just enough to draw a little blood and she flinched. "I have a gun too, and I will use it. I will not lose you to that two timing gigolo in there," he spat in her ear. He was pushing her towards his car, giving her no quarter.

She knew it was a bad statistic to get into a car with an unsub. Normally, she could spit out the number from the fact Reid told her. She knew that she had to get away. She started to scream on the top of her lungs, then all went blank.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: This is so fun! Thank you, thank you, for the reviews. I am amazed and humble. It makes sense you'd like some crime drama! Going good places, I promise, soon. _

Derek was rifling through Penelope's things, looking for some clue to where Kevin would have taken her. Hotch scanned files, and came up empty . There was nothing, absolutely nothing wicked about Kevin Lynch in the file, but Derek knew that Penelope didn't go willingly.

"She wouldn't leave like that and not say goodbye," he said, his heart pounding.

"Morgan, you don't know," Hotch started. "Maybe she.."

"No," he interrupted quickly. "I know. I feel it in my gut."

This brought him to digging for any clue, any possibility of where she could be. Then he saw them, a huge stack of letters in a bold man's scrawl. He started to read them, one by one, each with a date at the top. Derek's hands started shaking as he flipped the phone open again. "I have something everyone should see."

Hotch heard the ominous tone of Derek's voice. He said the three words he was dreading. "You were right."

"Yes."

This was definitely not good.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kevin said in that litany again.

She turned her head so she could see him. He was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, holding that dagger of a knife. The silver blade flashed, except one dull spot where blood marred it. Her blood.

_Think, Penelope! _She castigated herself. She thought about all the lectures she had to attend, and what the profilers always said. She used to groan about having to be involved in all that icky stuff. She was so grateful now. _Don't antagonize him. Play along_.

"You are so right, Kevin," she choked out. Her mouth was so dry. She choked a bit.

He rushed over to the side of the couch. "You're awake! Thank God."

She thought this had to be a good sign that he seemed a little concerned about her. His letters always said that they should be together "no matter what." Together is a good thing, right? He wouldn't want her dead. "Can I please sit up?" she croaked.

"Of course, of course," he said, lifting her to a sitting position. She never took Kevin as being very strong. He wasn't buff like Derek. She would never underestimate the strength of a man again. "Better, honey?" He touched the side of her face gently, his thumb rubbing her lips. She willed herself not to gag.

"Kevin.. I'm so thirsty," she said. While he was in this "generous" mood, she was going to push a little.

He held a cup of water to her mouth and she drank a little. "Here, honey, you can do it, a little more," he said, coaxing her to drink. She sipped more from the cup with his aide. She didn't see the shift in his eyes as he watched, fixated on her mouth as she drank. "God, your mouth..."

Then something completely snapped. "You wouldn't have been so thirsty if you weren't drinking with him!" He threw the glass against the wall, the sound of the glass shattering chilled her. "What were you thinking? You belong to me. I made that abundantly clear. He's probably off fucking another woman, right now; you just want to be added to the list? Whore!" He slapped her hard, her head snapping to the side violently.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. _God, please, don't let him hurt me_.

That angry glimmer began to leave his eyes again. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "Oh, honey. I know that it isn't your fault," he caressed her sore cheek again. "He made a fool of you, and you were confused, right?" He wrapped his arms around her, and Penelope shook. "It's okay, it's okay. We're together now. Forever." A clammy hand was petting her hair, the other caressing her back and bottom.

She tried so hard not to cry, but tears slipped out anyway. _Oh, Derek! Where are you?_

"You are definitely right on this, Morgan," Reid said, reading the letters and shaking his head. "Each day, the writing gets more aggressive, the words more profound. He's escalating, there's no doubt."

Derek cursed himself. "She should have shown me the letters. I never would have taken her to antagonize him like that if I had known."

"It's not your fault, Morgan," Hotch added.

"What has me scared is that last one," Emily said, shivering. ""_We'll be together forever someday, Penelope.'_"

"_No matter what_," J.J. finished.

"Murder suicide," Hotch said. The room was deathly quiet. His phone rang. It was one of the analysts he had combing through Lynch's stuff. "Hotchner."

"He has a storage compartment registered in his mother's name off of Jefferson Davis highway."

They were off before the sentence was finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_AN: Thanks, you glorious, beautiful, wonderful reviewers!__ I felt bad for the angsty feeling readers out there! If it was a book, I would have continued reading at that last point...and the last few chapters have been shorter than my usual 1000 words...._

_Another dark one, but hang tight …. _

Derek was beyond himself. He couldn't sit still, and Hotch refused to let him drive. So he sat there, nervous as hell, cursing that they weren't going fast enough. He closed his eyes. _God, I am not a praying man, but I am going to beg you for this. Please let her be alright._

"That's it on the left; Martell's storage," Prentiss said, pointing over at the locked gate. It was three am, five hours after Derek last saw her in the club. It felt like days to him. A lot could happen in five hours time.

"There's no one here to open it," Reid said at the same time Hotch said, "Hold on, everyone!" The big truck crashed through the gate.

Penelope knew she had to find a way to get him to untie her. He was still holding her tight, touching her. He smelled sweaty and unwashed; her eyes watered being near him. "Yes, Kevin," she said softly, swallowing hard to make the words come out. "He did trick me. I didn't know any better. But I see it now, I want to be with you."

He leaned back and looked at her, a shrill amount of excitement entering his face. "Oh, Penelope!" he said, covering her lips with his. He pulled away, using his knife to slice off one of the zip ties from her wrist. She tried to raise her arm, to fight, but after being corded behind her for so long, her arm hung limp.

"I said together, and I meant it. I am so glad you know too. I want to feel you, taste you, eat you. I want to be everywhere with you, Penelope," he said, holding her hand that was regaining feeling in painful tingles. "I want to pour into your body…

She shivered from the pain a bit in her wrist, and from what he was saying. He held her hand and looked at it, squeezing tighter. She saw it that time, some sort of break that made him snap, become angry. She tried to pull her arm away, but didn't have the strength. "But I can't do that, if he's inside of you. So, I'm going to let him out!" He slashed her wrist with the blade. Blood began to seep out slowly; she did the next logical thing.

She fainted.

Derek shot the padlock on the storage building. On three, he they opened the doors to the locker. There, in lantern light next to a covered couch, sat Kevin Lynch. He was drawing hearts, using his knife as the brush, and a small pool of blood as the ink.

Laying on the couch, a very pale Penelope lay motionless. She looked like a beautiful effigy. Her feet were tied, but her hands were free. One hand was rested on her chest; the other hand hung from the couch, slowly dripping more blood in the pool. Ice immediately filled Derek's veins, as he heard Lynch talk.

"You're too late," he said smiling directly at Derek. "Neither of us have her now."

A roar escaped Derek's throat as he dove across the locker, knocking Lynch on his back. The knife went flying. Derek began to punch Lynch, over and over, pulverizing the flaccid man. He quickly became unconscious, but Derek didn't care; he was going to kill him.

Hotch dragged him off, making a cage around the livid Morgan with his arms. He fought like hell to go back. "Derek; it's what he wants. Don't give it to him!"

"I don't care! I…I… motherfucker!" he swore, then sagged his shoulders, tears coming quickly to his eyes.

A voice came from behind him. "Don't swear, Derek."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_AN: Back to some goodness… I think they deserve it, don't you?_

Derek turned to see Penelope standing, holding a rag on her wrist. She looked tired, she looked sore, she looked dirty and sad.

He never saw anything so wonderful in his life.

One step brought him to her, his hands cupping her face before he kissed her. It was a rough kiss, a kiss born of desperation rather than passion. He wouldn't let go; he just kept reigning kisses on her face. "My God, baby girl," he murmured, holding his cheek next to hers, his voice husky with spent emotion. "Don't you ever… God, I can't…."

She pulled away to smile at him, her eyes warming him. "It's okay, Derek. I'll be fine." She knew exactly how he felt. Every time he did something heroic and put his life in danger, she felt like this. Her whole heart ached when he was in danger. She'd give her life to see him safe. It was part of being in love.

That hit her like a brick. She looked into his emotionally wrought face, felt his tense body under her hands, and knew without a question that he loved her too. Maybe it took nearly losing her forever to make him realize it? Or maybe he didn't realize it even now. She didn't care. Life was too short to waste without telling him she loved him. "I love you, Derek," she said, her heart shining in her eyes.

"Garcia, the paramedics are here," Hotch said, putting an arm around her waist, guiding her over to the waiting ambulance.

When Garcia walked out of the emergency room hours later, she wasn't surprised to see Derek asleep in a waiting room chair. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, and his ankles were crossed. His chin was resting on his chest, his arms crossed on his tummy. He looked totally adorable.

Her injuries were not that bad, and she lost surprisingly little blood. Apparently, there is a more efficient way to drain blood from a body that slicing a wrist. Kevin obviously didn't know that. The asshole.

She strolled over and kissed him on top his head. "Morning, prince charming."

He looked up at her, her beautiful halo of blond curls surrounding her face, making her look surreal, like an angel. He counted his lucky stars that he didn't lose her. He thought of how he would have missed her; he didn't think his heart would have ever recovered.

Then he thought about what she just said. He couldn't resist. "I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff!" She burst out laughing, and he did too. The multitude of people with scraped knees and loose teeth sitting in the ER glared at them. It made them laugh harder.

"Come on, baby girl," he said. "I'm taking you home."

When they walked into Penelope's apartment, she sighed. Home. It felt good to be home. Was it really less than 24 hours ago that she asked him to seduce her? It seemed like eons had passed since then. She was very tired; whatever needed to be cleared up could be cleared up tomorrow morning. She started walking to her room.

"Penelope," he said, and she turned. "I love you, too, you know that, right?"

She smiled, a little bit sadly. He said that to her once before, after Battle blew a hole in her. God, she was unlucky when it came to men! She knew he loved her, but he would never see it past friendship. "Yes, Derek," she said. "I know." She continued into her bedroom and pulled off her clothes. She shimmied on her nightgown and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She flicked off the light in the bathroom.

She gasped when she walked into back into her room. A shirtless Derek Morgan sat at the foot of her bed, bathed in the early afternoon sunlight. He stood up, muscles rippling like a lion and walked towards her.

Her cheeks flushed and heated, her breath accelerated. He cupped her neck gently in his hand, playing with the soft hair at her nape,his intense dark eyes meeting hers. "Last night, I promised you a night you would never forget," he lowered his head so she could feel his breath on her lips. "I never break my promises." Then he captured her lips with his, and all thought was gone.

_AN: Now **THAT** is a cliff hanger, if I do say so myself.... LOL! Just finishing up the next one. Will be here soon._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_AN: As always, thanks for the reviews. Truly, they keep me typing. I hate leaving folks hanging, I really do. So, without further adieu, I hope you all like this next chapter. This just had to be written…._

The kiss was soft, engulfing. He played with her lips, gently teasing and coaxing more and more from her. Her heart was beating in triplicate, and she was finding it hard to stay balanced on her feet. It seemed like the tether keeping her from floating away were his hands caressing her face.

His lips trailed down her neck, kissing her collarbone that peeked out at the neckline of her gown. He was slow, deliberate. His hands caressed her neck, then slid over her shoulders, down her arm, delicately stopping to rub the bandage at her wrist. This gave him pause. "You're sure, baby girl?"

Doubt crashed in like an unwelcome cousin. She looked at his earnest, beautiful face, and wondered what benevolent god decided to make him her best friend. She swallowed lightly. "Derek, this is going to change everything, isn't it? I mean… we won't ever be able to go back."

He shot her a grin. "Princess, everything's already changed." His grin slowly faded. He placed her soft, small hand in the center of his hard chest. "Can't you feel it here?"

"I'm afraid of losing my best friend," she said, her voice quavering as she felt the steady beat of his heart.

"I'm still your best friend; that didn't change. The only thing is," he grinned wickedly at her, "now you'll know every time I flirt with you, every damn time, it's my way of reminding you how much I love you."

She smiled back, her heart in her eyes. "Oh, Derek, I love you so much."

"Silly girl," he said, capturing her lips again. He lifted her in his arms, so soft against the hardness of his chest, and laid her on the bed. He followed her down, kissing her again with stunning softness. She wanted more, more of his mouth, more of his body, more.

He groaned her name in a guttural tone, and deepened their kiss.

His kisses were absolutely drugging. She couldn't form a coherent thought, and she didn't give a damn. She was swept away on a cloud of passion, swirling hotness licking at her from her curled toes to the top of her head. She arched at him, pulling him down, begging for more.

"Don't fight so hard for it," he murmured against her ear. "Let it come to you. We've got all night." He continued to kiss her, to stroke and soothe her, raising the fire in her so high, she thought she would spontaneously combust. He built her passion in layers, driving her ever so much higher. Never in her life had she felt anything like this. Nothing was like Derek's touch. She was in a storm of heat; she never wanted it to end.

He pulled her nightgown off. She was laying bare, stretched out in the streaming afternoon sunlight, with Derek Morgan watching her. Amazingly, she wasn't self-conscious, like she thought she would be. The heat in his eyes knocked any doubt away from her, insecurities fading away like dust in the wind. She reached up to him, welcoming him.

Derek was amazed by the sweetness of her, the softness of her body beneath his. They were bare against each other now, his hair roughened calves rubbing against her smooth ones. In the midst of everything, Derek was always in control. His hands were everywhere, caressing, touching, worshiping.

He wanted this to be like nothing she had ever experienced before. It became his _magnum opus_, his "life's work"- to show Penelope how much he loved her. When he finally united them, he knew it was more than making love- it was fulfilling destiny. He watched her beautiful face, her eyes heavily lidded with passion, her mouth swollen from his kisses and tried to reign in his control, finding it exceedingly difficult.

Then he thought with a smile, _Control was overrated_.

They lost themselves to each other then, and in release, found each other. He was free with her, and she was complete. It was perfect, it was magical, and it was, without a doubt, love.

_AN: Need an epilogue? Or are we good? ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Epilogue

_AN: I thought we could use just a bit more fluff, since this story was so dark in some spots. Enjoy, and thank you for reviewing again. Very short, very sweet. I don't know when the next one will hit… probably a week or so!_

"Come on, baby girl, let's shake it out there," he said, smiling at his wife sitting in the booth next to the team. The music at the club was pulsing, just the way he liked it. He held a hand out to her. "You be my exotic dancer; I'll be your pole.."

A chorus of groans came up from the rest of the team. "You'd think after nearly a year of marriage, you two would cut it out," Prentiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Lord, that's nauseating," JJ added, but her eyes twinkled.

Rossi added, "My three honeymoons were over before they even got started. What is up with you two?"

Penelope stuck her tongue out at them, her cheeks a bit pink. "Jealous!" She took Derek's extended hand and he lead her to the dance floor. Once out on the floor, she slapped his arm playfully. "That was really bad, you know!"

He shot her the cheekiest grin he had available. "Keeps them on their toes, and it makes it okay when I do this…"

"You are so naughty, with your public displays." She tried to sound angry, but when her husband had his hands on her butt and was moving the way he was, it was hard to maintain any semblance of thought, much less anger. Lord, the man could dance! Almost a year since she asked him to seduce her, and she still became dizzy when he held her. "They're going to think we're insatiable."

He grinned down at her, "They don't think it, honey; they know it." The song shifted to something slow, and he pulled her into his arms to sway gently to the music. "I'm such a lucky man."

She put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. "I didn't think I could be this happy," she sighed against his chest. "I mean, everything… it's almost overwhelming how happy I am."

"I know what you mean," he said, planting a little kiss on the top of her head. "I have never been a religious man before, not until I held you. Now, I know what heaven's like, and I thank God everyday."

Her eyes watered. He was remarkable, in so many ways- his bravery, courage, strength, wisdom, caring, made him outstanding. But the fact that he loved her was the most remarkable trait of all. She used to be amazed, considering the number of women who had flirted with him first. Then she realized, it was all about touch. They may have touched his body, but she touched his heart. She smiled up at him, and he reflected that same smile. Yep. It was a good time to tell him.

"Think you could be even happier in about seven months?"

That, understandably, stopped him in his tracks. He didn't need words; they were so connected, they could feel what the other was thinking. He looked at her with surprise, one eyebrow raised. She nodded, and smiled. He smiled wider, that gorgeous Morgan grin, then kissed her silly on the dance floor, making her very grateful for his public displays.


End file.
